


加班

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 一个星期五晚上，如果金妮十二点半才回家，她的丈夫想知道原因……而且对斯莱特林保守秘密太难了，无论你是一个多么固执的格兰芬多。





	加班

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overtime](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/506596) by Aerileigh. 

“嘿，金妮，我希望周一能看到布姆伯特案件的全部资料。”

金妮叹了口气，然后对哈利露出迷人的笑容。“一定，哈利。”

“哦，如果可以的话，要午餐之前，金。我和法律执行司的几个巫师开过会了，他们想把案件提交给威森加摩之前，看看我们对他有什么指控。”

金妮保持着明媚的笑容，直到狭小办公室的门咔哒一声关上，她终于瘫倒在桌上。哈利不是糟糕的上司，但是，他让她转交资料的方式足以害死最熟练的傲罗。她参与这个案子还不到六个月，哈利就疯狂下令，要求提交所有必要资料。资料太多了。所以金妮大多数“工作”时间都要拿着羽毛笔伏在案上，还患上了写作痉挛。

她用手摸着一份题为《初步诉讼正式表格：A》的长卷，开始在狭小的格子里填写答案。

\--

三杯咖啡，四道晕染的睫毛膏，还有一小块口水渍之后，金妮终于完成了《初步诉讼正式表格：H》，她龙飞凤舞地签上名，叹了口气。除了调查记录和证据之外，她还有六项内容要写。她要提取的记忆尤其困难。

这周将会很漫长。

午夜的钟声敲响了，惊醒了刚要自艾自怜的金妮。傲罗办公室空无一人，金妮认为，如果想让哈利在威森加摩的控方面前表现得好一些，她应该先去好好睡一觉。

她又叹了口气，拿起斗篷，往小公文包里塞了几卷文件；她可以在吃早餐时看一遍。她东倒西歪地走出大楼，几乎没有和夜间的维护精灵们打招呼，直接来到了最近的幻影移形点。

金妮鼓捣了半天钥匙，才想起来她需要先解除防护咒，然后才能用钥匙开门。韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的生意最近扩展到了安全系统。麻瓜式的钥匙是魔咒的一个重要部分，金妮还是经常忘记怎么使用它。

她静悄悄打开门，走进漆黑的公寓，将钥匙放在玄关桌上，把斗篷扔到旁边。她打了个哈欠，打开了灯。

她的丈夫抱着胳膊站在起居室中央，看上去十分生气。

完了。

“你知道现在几点了吗，吉妮维娅？”德拉科慢吞吞地说，过分甜蜜地叫着她的名字。

“午夜过了一点儿。”她轻描淡写地回答。

“半夜三更。”他扬起眉毛说，“还是星期五。”

金妮叹了口气，朝卧室走去，但是他伸手抓住了她的胳膊。“你去哪儿了？”他柔声问道。

金妮从他手中挣脱出来。“我一直在工作。”

“你工作到后半夜？”他问，又自然而然地握住了她的手腕。

“怎么，你突然嫉妒了吗，德拉科？”她嘶嘶地说，但是，她这次想甩开他的胳膊时，他已经嘲弄地扬起眉毛，做好了准备。“放开我！”她抱怨道。“我只想上床睡觉。”

“解释清楚才可以睡觉。”德拉科权威地说。

“噢，才可以？”金妮叫道。她真的太累了，而他不肯松开她的胳膊，令她十分生气。

“对，才可以。”他轻声回答，同时用另一条胳膊搂住了她的腰。他的银色眼睛期待地看着她。

金妮咬着嘴唇。她真的不想和他讨论这件事……但是……

“我在赶一些资料的进度。我昨天结束了布姆伯特的案件，我需要在星期一午餐之前把资料准备好。”

德拉科将她推到面前，目瞪口呆地看着她。“你疯了吗？这个案件很复杂——要在星期一之前做完这么多，也太荒唐了。”

金妮恼火地撅起了嘴。“我知道。但是我能做到。星期一有一个会议，需要——”

德拉科咬紧了下巴，金妮能感觉到他的声音越来越紧绷了。“你星期一要开会？”

“不是。”金妮说，但德拉科打断了她的话，慢慢将她推向厨房料理台。

“你是说波特要开会吧，你在告诉我，你周末忙个屁股朝天，就是为了让哈利在星期一表现得好一点。是吗？”他说，推着她靠在了分隔起居室与厨房的料理台上。

“嗯，我——”她又说道。他期待地等了一会儿。

“说啊，宝贝儿。我真想听听你要怎么辩解。”他懒洋洋地抱起了胳膊。

“为什么？好让我逗你开心？我不这么认为。你一句话都不让我说完！”她暴躁地说。

德拉科假装关切地看了她一眼。“那就说吧，亲爱的。都告诉我。”

金妮气呼呼地说：“这是一单大案件，非常重要，我们要尽快开始起诉，免得那些辩护的混蛋用法律击垮我的证据。”

她绕到一边避开他，想溜进卧室。她刚走到料理台拐角，德拉科就用胳膊拦住了她。

“德拉科，我真的不想在晚上这个时间接受审问。你知道我去哪儿了，也知道原因，我明天还有很多工作要做，所以让我去睡觉吧！”她抱着胳膊要求道。

他笑了。“好极了。但是，你一定要知道，我不打算让你工作整个周末，就为了波特能在周一有出色的表现。”他喃喃道，将她拽了过来，用指尖抚摸着她的脸颊。

“我想怎么做就怎么做，德拉科。”她尖刻地说。

“我也是。我想和你一起过周末，而不是感觉像在和某个工作狂合租。”他同样尖刻地说。

金妮戳着他的胸口，哪怕他抓住她的手，她也没有退缩，而是嘲笑他：“我，工作狂？你才是总不下班的那个人。”

德拉科轻轻笑了。“亲爱的，虽然如此，可我的辛苦工作令我得到了全部荣誉。”

“哦？”金妮扬起眉毛，狡黠地问。“所以你和哈利是一丘之貉了，嗯？”

德拉科的眼神立刻变得阴沉了。“才不是。”他讥笑道。

“真的吗？”金妮挺直腰板说。“你们都让别人为你们做许多工作，然后抢走全部功劳。我看不出有什么太大区别。”

德拉科瞪着眼睛，过了一会儿，他的表情变了。他后退一步，咧嘴笑了。

“你刚刚承认，你知道波特在利用你。”他幸灾乐祸地说。“这么久以来头一遭啊。”

金妮一时哑口无言。“反正我也不在乎。”

“对，亲爱的。你确实不在乎。”他高傲地说，松开她的手，温柔地吻了吻。“但是，没人可以利用我的妻子。”他邪恶地笑了笑。“快去睡觉吧，星期一之前不许碰那些资料。波特不会需要它们的。”

他拉着她走向卧室，可她突然停了下来，拽了拽他的胳膊。“德拉科，”他转过身时，她问道，“你不会炒了哈利吧？”

德拉科顽皮地笑了。“我应该这么做。但是我不会。我觉得我要提醒一下我们友好的傲罗办公室负责人，他或许不应该让魔法法律执行司司长的妻子做他那些加班的苦活。”他的眼睛闪闪发亮。“然后我们再来看看，谁才是老大。”

**「** **完** **」**


End file.
